Betrayal
by KayleyKitten
Summary: When Harry follows a strange figure and a screaming young girl down a never seen before staircase there has to be something laying beneath. PLEASE Read and Review it will make my day:D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I might own some in the future chapters though. I love JK Rowling she deserves all the credit for her characters, especially Sirius Black AND Hagrid! :)

****

Chapter 1: What lies beneath

The wind thundered against the castle's walls as Harry walked down the deserted corridor after his detention with Snape. He still couldn't believe that man, after knowing him for the sixth year. Hatred swelled so badly in Harry's body that every time he laid eyes one him he could have easily lost control and smacked him one, right on his over hooked-nose.

Harry knew his feelings would never change toward Snape as vise-versa so he shrugged it off and kept walking toward the Gryffindor common room. As he turned the corner he heard a scream that came from just in front of him. He ran as quietly as he could a peeked around the corner. There stood a man with long blue hair that seemed to look vaguely like fire but without the red and orange. The man turned around with one harsh flick of his head. 

Harry jumped in fright when he saw the face the figure wore. It was so horrible that words and motion had left Harry's body but then her heard it again. A faint scream, it was a girl. Harry forced the picture of the one-eyed wrinkly face out of his head and strained his legs to move. He ran to where the figure had been standing. It was at the top of a staircase that Harry had never laid eyes upon in all his time here at Hogwarts. The stairs were deep black and looked like they didn't really exist. Harry couldn't see how far they went down or where they led. Nor was there any sign of the horrible figure or a girl

Then he saw the most terrible thing, a flash of long red hair and Ginny's face. The one he had loved for nearly a year now. He didn't stop to think and leapt down one flight of stairs and then another and another. It seemed an age until her heard the next scream.

"Help me, help!" the poor innocent voice of Ginny drained his ears.

"I'm coming." Harry whispered to himself so that the demon that had taken _his_ Ginny would not hear him. 

He kept leaping down the stairs, after what seemed a million and one flights of stairs Harry stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find Snape. 

"Professor! Thank god." Harry huffed and puffed from running "Its Ginny Weasley, some sort of creature has taken her down there." Harry pointed to further where he couldn't see.

"OK Potter, show me where." Snape replied.

Harry thought that Snape seemed to be a bit to clam and relaxed and was it only Harry's imagination of did he see a small smile in Snape's eyes. Harry nudged the thought away; it was time to throw the grudge away. Ginny needed him now and Harry needed Snape to help him. 

Harry started up again running down the endless flight of stairs, he stopped to check on Snape. He was strolling slowly down the stairs.

"Hurry! She might be killed." Harry yelled at him.

"Alright then." Snape sighed and started running toward Harry "Come on boy."

They ran together for a long time before coming to a door. It had a message inscripted on it. _I Will Rule the World Forever More, Only One Man Stands in My Way, And that Man Is You. _

There was a groove dug into the stone door shaped as a hand. Harry stuck out his hand and placed it in the groove. The doors rumbled and pulled apart.

As the door pulled away Harry saw what lay beneath. Totally to his shock he discovered a room with couches and a warm fire. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the room. From the corner of his eye he saw the horrible demon that had taken Ginny. There was no sign of Ginny but another man sat on one of the warm red coloured couches. 

"Oh Harry! We have been waiting!" said the demon, ugly figure. He walked over to Harry; Harry clutched his forehead as it began to hurt overwhelmingly. 

Harry had a very bad feeling about this. Only Voldermort caused this much pain on Harry's scar. The figure stopped as he noticed Snape.

"Severus!" the figure shook Snape's hand "Glad you could make it, my friend."

"I'm glad to be here and to be of service to you my Lord." Snape replied.

Harry turned to run but the figure slammed the doors shut with his powers.

"Oh no you don't Harry. I have tried so many times and this time I will not fail." He moved closer to Harry causing the pain on his forehead to become intense.

"Voldermort!" Harry muttered.

"Yes, and as you read on the door; there is only one man who is stopping me from ruling the world. That man or should I say boy, is you."

A/N: Hope you liked it please click that little button, yep the one next to REVIEW click it please. I want to know what you think. 


End file.
